The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle as defined hereinafter. Injection nozzles of this type, by controlling the stroke of the valve needle, have a preinjection and a main injection, in order to reduce the noise of combustion.
In an injection nozzle of this type, known from EP-A 240 683, the valve needle strikes the piston of the pressure transmitting device at the end of the prestroke, and this piston stops the further motion of the valve needle until the fuel pressure has risen far enough that its force exerted upon the valve needle in the opening direction exceeds the force of the closing spring and the force exerted by the piston. Although this known injection nozzle is small in structure, nevertheless the partition, because of the embodiment of the pressure chamber and its connecting conduit, suffers from being complicated to produce.